Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress
This category was first introduced in 1979. Winners and Nominees Winners are noted in bold: 1979 *Rachel Ames (Audrey March, General Hospital) *Susan Brown (Gail Baldwin, General Hospital) *Lois Kibbee (Geraldine Weldon, The Edge of Night) *Frances Reid (Alice Horton, Days of our Lives) *'Suzanne Rogers (Maggie Horton, ''Days of our Lives)' 1980 *Deidre Hall (Marlena Evans, ''Days of our Lives) *'Francesca James (Kelly Tyler, ''All My Children)' *Lois Kibbee (Geraldine Weldon, ''The Edge of Night) *Elaine Lee (Mildred Trumble, The Doctors) *Valerie Mahaffey (Ashley Bennett, The Doctors) 1981 *Randall Edwards (Delia Ryan, Ryan's Hope) *'Jane Elliot (Tracy Quartermaine, ''General Hospital)' *Lois Kibbee (Geraldine Weldon, ''The Edge of Night) *Elizabeth Lawrence (Myra Sloane, All My Children) *Jacklyn Zeman (Bobbie Spencer, General Hospital) 1982 *Elizabeth Lawrence (Myra Sloane, All My Children) *'Dorothy Lyman (Opal Cortlandt, ''All My Children)' *Meg Mundy (Mona Croft, ''The Doctors) *Louise Shaffer (Rae Woodard, Ryan's Hope) 1983 *Kim Delaney (Jenny Martin, All My Children) *Eileen Herlie (Myrtle Fargate, All My Children) *Robin Mattson (Heather Webber, General Hospital) *'Louise Shaffer (Rae Woodard, ''Ryan's Hope)' *Brynn Thayer (Jenny Wolek, ''One Life to Live) *Marcy Walker (Liza Colby, All My Children) 1984 *Loanne Bishop (Rose Kelly, General Hospital) *Christine Ebersole (Maxie McDermott, One Life to Live) *'Judi Evans (Beth Raines, ''Guiding Light)' *Eileen Herlie (Myrtle Fargate, ''All My Children) *Lois Kibbee (Geraldine Weldon, The Edge of Night) *Marcy Walker (Liza Colby, All My Children) 1985 *Norma Connolly (Ruby Kelly, General Hospital) *Eileen Herlie (Myrtle Fargate, All My Children) *Maeve Kinkead (Vanessa Reardon, Guiding Light) *Elizabeth Lawrence (Myra Sloan, All My Children) *'Beth Maitland (Traci Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless)' 1986 *Judith Anderson (Minx Lockridge, ''Santa Barbara) *Uta Hagen (Hortense, One Life to Live) *Eileen Herlie (Myrtle Fargate, All My Children) *'Leann Hunley (Anna Fredericks, ''Days of our Lives)' *Kathleen Widdoes (Emma Snyder, ''As the World Turns) 1987 *Lisa Brown (Iva Snyder, As the World Turns) *Robin Mattson (Gina Lockridge, Santa Barbara) *Peggy McCay (Caroline Brady, Days of our Lives) *'Kathleen Noone (Ellen Dalton, ''All My Children)' *Kathleen Widdoes (Emma Snyder, ''As the World Turns) 1988 *Lisa Brown (Iva Snyder, As the World Turns) *Eileen Fulton (Lisa, As the World Turns) *Maeve Kinkead (Vanessa Reardon, Guiding Light) *Robin Mattson (Gina Capwell, Santa Barbara) *Arleen Sorkin (Calliope Jones, Days of our Lives) *'Ellen Wheeler (Cindy Parker, ''All My Children)' 1989 *Jane Elliot (Angelica Deveraux, ''Days of our Lives) *'Nancy Lee Grahn (Julia Wainwright, ''Santa Barbara)' *Robin Mattson (Gina Capwell, ''Santa Barbara) *'Debbi Morgan (Angie Hubbard, ''All My Children)' *Arleen Sorkin (Calliope Jones, ''Days of our Lives) 1990 *'Julia Barr (Brooke English, ''All My Children)' *Mary Jo Catlett (Mary Finnegan, ''General Hospital) *Michelle Forbes (Sonni Carrera, Guiding Light) *Lynn Herring (Lucy Coe, General Hospital) *Jess Walton (Jill Abbott, The Young and the Restless) 1991 *Darlene Conley (Sally Spectra, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Maureen Garrett (Holly Readon, Guiding Light) *Jill Larson (Opal, All My Children) *'Jess Walton (Jill Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Kathleen Widdoes (Emma Snyder, ''As the World Turns) 1992 *Darlene Conley (Sally Spectra, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Linda Dano (Felicia Gallant, Another World) *Maureen Garrett (Holly Reardon, Guiding Light) *Lynn Herring (Lucy Coe, General Hospital) *'Maeve Kinkead (Vanessa Reardon, ''Guiding Light)' 1993 *Kimberlin Brown (Shelia Carter, ''The Young and the Restless) *Jane Elliot (Tracy Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Jill Larson (Opal, All My Children) *'Ellen Parker (Maureen Reardon, ''Guiding Light)' *Tonja Walker (Alex Olanov, ''One Life to Live) 1994 *Signy Coleman (Hope Wilson, The Young and the Restless) *Hilary Edson (Eve Guthrie, Guiding Light) *Maureen Garrett (Holly Reardon, Guiding Light) *'Susan Haskell (Marty Saybrooke, ''One Life to Live)' *Sharon Wyatt (Tiffany Donley, ''General Hospital) 1995 *Jean Carol (Nadine Cooper, Guiding Light) *Melina Kanakaredes (Eleni Andros, Guiding Light) *Sydney Penny (Julia Santos, All My Children) *'Rena Sofer (Lois Cerullo, ''General Hospital)' *Jacklyn Zeman (Bobbie Spencer, ''General Hospital) 1996 *Rosalind Cash (Mary Mae Ward, General Hospital) *'Anna Holbrook (Sharlene Frame, ''Another World)' *Victoria Rowell (Drucilla Barber, ''The Young and the Restless) *Michelle Stafford (Phyllis Summers, The Young and the Restless) *Tonya Lee Williams (Olivia Barber, The Young and the Restless) 1997 *Eva LaRue (Maria Santos, All My Children) *Vanessa Marcil (Brenda Barrett, General Hospital) *Victoria Rowell (Drucilla Barber, The Young and the Restless) *'Michelle Stafford (Phyllis Summers, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Jacklyn Zeman (Bobbie Spencer, ''General Hospital) 1998 *'Julia Barr (Brooke English, ''All My Children)' *Amy Carlson (Josie Watts, ''Another World) *Amy Ecklund (Abigail Bauer, Guiding Light) *Vanessa Marcil (Brenda Barrett, General Hospital) *Victoria Rowell (Drucilla Barber, The Young and the Restless) 1999 *Jennifer Bassey (Marian Colby, All My Children) *'Sharon Case (Sharon Newman, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Beth Ehlers (Harley Cooper, ''Guiding Light) *Kathleen Noone (Bette Katenkazrahi, Sunset Beach) *Kelly Ripa (Hayley Santos, All My Children) 2000 *'Sarah Brown (Carly Corinthos, ''General Hospital)' *Sharon Case (Sharon Newman, ''The Young and the Restless) *Patrika Darbo (Nancy Wesley, Days of our Lives) *Nancy Lee Grahn (Alexis Davis, General Hospital) *Tonya Lee Williams (Olivia Barber, The Young and the Restless) 2001 *Rebecca Budig (Greenlee Smythe, All My Children) *'Lesli Kay (Molly Conlan, ''As the World Turns)' *Cady McClain (Dixie Martin, ''All My Chldren) *Maura West (Carly Tenny, As the World Turns) *Colleen Zenk (Barbara Ryan, As the World Turns) 2002 *'Crystal Chappell (Olivia Spencer, ''Guiding Light)' *Beth Ehlers (Harley Cooper, ''Guiding Light) *Kelley Menighan Hensley (Emily Stewart, As the World Turns) *Kelly Ripa (Hayley Santos, All My Children) *Maura West (Carly Tenney, As the World Turns) 2003 *Rebecca Budig (Greenlee Smythe, All My Children) *Robin Christopher (Skye Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Linda Dano (Rae Cummings, One Life to Live) *'Vanessa Marcil (Brenda Barrett, ''General Hospital)' *Cady McClain (Rosanna Cabot, ''As the World Turns) *Kelly Monaco (Livvie Locke/Tess Ramsey, Port Charles) 2004 *Kathy Brier (Marcie Walsh, One Life to Live) *Sharon Case (Sharon Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Ilene Kristen (Roxy Balsom, One Life to Live) *'Cady McClain (Rosanna Cabot, ''As the World Turns)' *Heather Tom (Victoria Newman, ''The Young and the Restless) 2005 *Crystal Chappell (Olivia Spencer, Guiding Light) *Robin Christopher (Skye Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Jeanne Cooper (Katherine Chancellor, The Young and the Restless) *Ilene Kristen (Roxy Balsom, One Life to Live) *'Natalia Livingston (Emily Quartermaine, ''General Hospital)' *Heather Tom (Kelly Cramer, ''One Life to Live) 2006 *Tracey E. Bregman (Lauren Fenmore Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *Crystal Chappell (Olivia Spencer, Gudiign Light) *Jennifer Ferrin (Jennifer Munson, As the World Turns) *Renee Elise Goldsberry (Evangeline Williamson, One Life to Live) *'Gina Tognoni (Dinah Marler, ''Guiding Light)' 2007 *'Genie Francis (Laura Spencer, General Hospital)' *Renee Elise Goldsberry (Evangeline Williamson, ''One Life to Live) *Rebecca Herbst (Elizabeth Webber, General Hospital) *Lesli Kay (Felicia Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Gina Tognoni (Dinah Marler, Guiding Light) *Heather Tom (Kelly Cramer, One Life to Live) 2008 *Tracey E. Bregman (Lauren Fenmore Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *Judi Evans (Adrienne Kiriakis/Bonnie Lockhart, Days of our Lives) *Kelly Menighan Hensley (Emily Stewart, As the World Turns) *'Gina Tognoni (Dinah Marler, ''Guiding Light)' *Heather Tom (Katie Logan, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) 2009 *'Tamara Braun (Ava Vitali, ''Days of our Lives)' *Melissa Claire Egan (Annie Chandler, ''All My Children) *Alicia Minshew (Kendall Hart Slater, All My Children) *Julie Pinson (Janet Ciccone, As the World Turns) *Bree Williamson (Jessica Brennan/Tess, One Life to Live) 2010 *Beth Chamberlin (Beth Raines, Guiding Light) *Carolyn Hennesy (Diane Miller, General Hospital) *'Julie Pinson (Janet Ciccone, ''As the World Turns)' *Bree Williamson (Jessica Brennan/Tess, ''One Life to Live) *Arianne Zucker (Nicole DiMera, Days of our Lives) 2011 *Tricia Cast (Nina Webster, The Young and the Restless) *Melissa Claire Egan (Annie Chandler, All My Children) *Nancy Lee Grahn (Alexis Davis, General Hospital) *Julie Pinson (Janet Ciccone, As the World Turns) *'Heather Tom (Katie Logan Spencer, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Bree Williamson (Jessica Brennan/Tess, ''One Life to Live) 2012 *Melissa Claire Egan (Annie Chandler, All My Children) *Genie Francis (Genevieve Atkinson, The Young and the Restless) *'Nancy Lee Grahn (Alexis Davis, ''General Hospital)' *Elizabeth Hendrickson (Chloe Mitchell, ''The Young and the Restless) *Rebecca Herbst (Elizabeth Webber, General Hospital) 2013 *'Julie Marie Berman (Lulu Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Jessica Collins (Avery Bailey Clark, ''The Young and the Restless) *Melissa Claire Egan (Chelsea Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Katherine Kelly Lang (Brooke Logan Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Arianne Zucker (Nicole Walker, Days of our Lives) 2014 *Melissa Claire Egan (Chelsea Lawson, The Young and the Restless) *Jane Elliot (Tracy Quartermaine, General Hospital) *'Amelia Heinle (Victoria Newman, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Elizabeth Hendrickson (Chloe Fisher, ''The Young and the Restless) *Kelly Sullivan (Connie Falconeri, General Hospital) 2015 *Linsey Godfrey (Caroline Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *'Amelia Heinle (Victoria Newman, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Elizabeth Hendrickson (Chloe Fisher, ''The Young and the Restless) *Finola Hughes (Anna Devane, General Hospital) *Lisa LoCicero (Olivia Falconeri, General Hospital) 2016 *Lauralee Bell (Christine Blair Williams, The Young and the Restless) *'Jessica Collins (Avery Bailey Clark, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Linsey Godfrey (Caroline Forrester, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) *Peggy McCay (Caroline Brady, Days of our Lives) *Melissa Reeves (Jennifer Horton, Days of our Lives) 2017 *Stacy Haiduk (Patty Williams, The Young and the Restless) *Anna Maria Horsford (Vivienne Avant, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Finola Hughes (Anna Devane, General Hospital) *'Kate Mansi (Abigail DiMera, ''Days of our Lives)' *Kelly Sullivan (Sage Warner, ''The Young and the Restless) 2018 *Marla Adams (Dina Mergeron, The Young and the Restless) *'Camryn Grimes (Mariah Copeland, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Susan Seaforth Hayes (Julie Williams, ''Days of our Lives) *Elizabeth Hendrickson (Chloe Mitchell, The Young and the Restless) *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (Steffy Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Mishael Morgan (Hilary Winters, The Young and the Restless) 2019 *Kassie DePaiva (Eve Donovan, Days of our Lives) *Lindsey Godfrey (Sarah Horton, Days of our Lives) *Martha Madison (Belle Black, Days of our Lives) *Beth Maitland (Traci Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *Mishael Morgan (Hilary Winters, The Young and the Restless) *'Vernee Watson (Stella Henry, ''General Hospital)' Breakdown By Series *''All My Children - 31 Nominations / 7 Wins *''Another World'' - 3 Nominations / 1 Win *''As the World Turns'' - 18 Nominations / 3 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 10 Nominations / 1 Win *''Days of our Lives'' - 20 Nominations / 4 Wins *''The Doctors'' - 3 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Edge of Night'' - 4 Nominations / 0 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 37 Nominations / 9 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 21 Nominations / 6 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 16 Nominations / 1 Win *''Port Charles'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''Ryan's Hope'' - 3 Nominations / 1 Win *''Santa Barbara'' - 6 Nominations / 1 Win *''Sunset Beach'' 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 39 Nominations / 8 wins By Actress (more than 5 nominations) *Melissa Claire Egan - 5 *Heather Tom - 5 By Actress (multiple wins) *Julia Barr - 2 *Nancy Lee Grahn - 2 *Amelia Heinle - 2 *Gina Tognoni - 2 Judi Evans is the youngest winner at 19 in 1983 and Grahn is the oldest at 57 in 2012. Category:Daytime Emmys